Who's the Best?
by fullmetalvoice
Summary: Naruto and Kiba both are in love with Hinata. But who will she choose? What do Kiba and Naruto have to do in order to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Let the Fun Begin

**Who's the Best?**

**Chapter 1:**

_Naruto POV_

_I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Hinata._ Thought Naruto. He sat on his bed looking at a picture of Hinata that he managed to take from behind a bush while she was resting from her training. She was looking up into the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes with a small happy smile. Naruto couldn't believe how much more beautiful she had gotten over the past three years. "I can't believe I never saw it until now." said Naruto out loud. I've known you since the academy and I've never noticed it till now how great you are" he said smiling at the picture. Hinata had grown out her hair and stopped wearing her coat that she had always worn. Now she wore much more attractive attire, one that fit her shape more. Naruto kept on thinking of how much he wanted her, how much he wished he could have her in his arms right now. _She probably doesn't even like me anymore. I know now that she liked me back then, but now? He had been gone for three years training and she has probably found someone else._ The thought of another man having Hinata made him boil over with anger and jealousy. He got a determined look in his eye and stood up from the bed. "No way!" He yelled to the air. "No way am I having some other guy take her from me!" He got up and bolted out the door to look for his Hinata.

_Kiba POV_

"I love her. I've always loved her. I've known her ever since we joined teams. We were only Genin then. Akamaru, what do I do?" Kiba and his giant nin-dog Akamaru were on the roof of their house looking out where the buildings of the town were peaking up over the tree tops. Akamaru was lying down, wrapping himself halfway around his human partner. The huge dog looked at Kiba and whimpered. Kiba looked at him and patted his head and smiled a sad smile. "You like her too don't you boy?" The dog barked and stuck his tongue out, panting happily. Kiba chuckled. "I thought so. And you know what boy? We're going to tell her. Right now." Akamaru made a confused growl and cocked his head to one side. "Look pal, I've been holding back for years now. I can't hold it in any longer. I have to take her before someone else does." Kiba looked up at the sun and thought of all the years Shino, Hinata, and he spent together. Shino was the only one who knew about how he felt about Hinata, and whenever Kiba mentioned it, Shino would always simply say, 'If you like her so much, you should let her know.' Back then, he was too shy and nervous to tell her such things. But he was now a grown man, a Chunin, and a proud and strong member of the Inuzuka clan. "C'mon Akamaru! Let's go find the most important woman in my life!" Akamaru bared his teeth slightly and growled. Kiba looked at the dog in surprise, and smiled. "Alright, alright the most important woman in both our lives" Akamaru barked in satisfaction. Kiba jumped on his canine friends back and they ran into the town to look for Hinata.

**This is the first on I have done so please work with me on this. Please comment and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks for reading. Even if it is crap.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Confession

Chapter 2:

**Do not own characters**

**Summary:** **Naruto and Kiba both are in love with Hinata. But who will she choose? What do Kiba and Naruto have to do in order to win her heart? Naruto and Kiba both head off to search for her and confess their love.**

Chapter 2: First Confession

Hinata was walking towards her usual training spot about a mile away from the civilized part of the village. She had just had another argument with her father about her getting married.

Hinata was never the type to fight back, but because her father talked so much about it, it got on Hinata's nerves. It was the only thing she argued about with her father. She didn't want to get married. Not yet anyway. In the Hyuuga clan, by the time you were seventeen you were to be arranged in a marriage.

But Hinata refused to agree to those terms. She wanted to live her life as a teenager as long as she could. But she would be turning eighteen in two weeks. She could not avoid the topic for long.

When she got to her training spot she took of her jacket and folded it and put it on the ground. She was wearing a small tank top with mesh underneath it, making her look even more womanly than she already was.

She sat down and started to meditate. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth several times and started to build up chakra. She listened carefully to her surroundings, taking in every sound and motion that she heard. She waited a few moments so her chakra was built up to the maximum.

And then… "Byakugan!" Her goal was to locate all the birds around her from a twelve mile radius and then throw kunai's in every direction to see if she was right. She began counting aloud. "Six… fifteen… eighteen… twenty three… thirty one!" She jumped off the ground and got ten kunai out of her leg pouch and threw them in all directions. She didn't have to wait long for the birds to start flying out. She quickly counted exactly thirty one birds. She smiled to her self in satisfaction and silently thanked the birds for helping her.

She heard loud noises in the distance a ways off and she immediately activated her Byakugan again and got in her fighting stance.

On her left she saw Naruto jumping from tree to tree towards her location. "N-naruto?" she said quietly, blushing. She gasped as she saw that Kiba and Akamaru were also coming in her direction.

"They'll both be coming out at the same time." She looked around and backed up a few steps so that she didn't get hit by them when they came out. "At the speed they were going, if I don't move out of the way, I'll be caught in a collision."

Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto were defiantly coming towards her. It would only take them a few more seconds to reach were she stood. She could hear them now, and they were getting louder and louder.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru both jumped in the air at the same time locating Hinata immediately and both landing right in front of her.

Hinata jumped back a few feet and made a little yell. Her eyes were wide in shock. She looked at the two men in front of her.

Kiba was looking at Naruto in annoyance and Naruto was looking at Kiba with anger. "Naruto, do me a favor and leave. I have something important to tell Hinata." said Kiba with an impatient growl. "Hey Kiba!" shouted Naruto, "Do us all a favor and take a hike! I've gotta talk to Hinata right now!" Kiba was really getting annoyed now. "Tsk! Fine just make it quick!" "It's kinda private dumbass, so leave!" "No way! What I have to say is way more important!" "Fine then let's have a battle to see who gets to talk to Hinata first!" shouted Naruto. He was already getting in position to attack. "Everything has to be a fight with you!" Kiba got in his fighting stance.

Hinata all the while was standing only five feet away listening to the two young men bickering. When she saw them getting ready to start a fight, she reached out. "No! Please don't fight!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Kiba held out scissors while Naruto held out rock. Hinata sweat dropped. "Alrighty then!" said Naruto in triumph. "Now to get down to business."

Naruto's face suddenly went serious. He turned and walked right up to Hinata. He was a foot taller than her and his face looked so manly and radiant with the sun behind him. She blushed seeing how close they were.

"Hinata" "Y-yes?" There was a slight pause. "I love you. Be my lover."

Hinata nearly fainted, Kiba's mouth dropped, Akamaru covered his head and whined, and Naruto stood completely still, waiting for an answer.

"I-I d-don't…um…that is I, uh…what?

"I love you." Naruto repeated, "And I want you. I've wanted you for a while now. So please be my lover."

"Now hold it right there you asshole!" yelled Kiba "I was gonna tell her that!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Naruto in furry. "What are you trying to pull Kiba?" Sparks flew as they glared at each other. Hinata just stood their in amazement. She stared at the two boys fighting. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and hearing. The boy she had a crush on ever since the Academy was finally telling her that he liked her back. No, not liked, he loved her. But what shocked her more was Kiba. He had been her best friend and teammate since the Academy. She had no idea that he felt such feelings towards her. How long had he felt this way? Since the first time he met her? How long had Naruto liked her? He sure didn't act like he liked her before now. How was this happeneing? It's all so confusing.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto landed right at her feet. "N-naruto!" He wiped the blood away from his mouth, and stood up glaring angrily at Kiba. "So it's gonna be like that huh? Fine then." Naruto made a hand seal, and a shadow clone appeared. He held out his hand and started to form the Rasengan. Kiba got backed up a bit and he and Akamaru got ready to form the Gatsuuga. Naruto charged at Kiba, Kiba charged at Naruto. "Kibaaaaaa!" "Narutooooo!" "Stop it, please!"

All of a sudden Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto were all thrown back by a huge gust of wind. Hinata stopped her Hakkeshou and looked at the fallen boys. They both looked up and saw Hinata looking very upset. She was shaking from head to foot. Both Kiba and Naruto got up and walked over to her, Akamaru not too far behind them. "Hinata?" "You okay?"

That's when she snapped.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!!" she screamed. Kiba and Kiba cringed and took a step back. "Why are you both fighting!? It's so stupid! And what you're fighting about is even stupider! Neither of you ever said anything about liking me before, and now all of a sudden you both _love_ me!? What the hell!?"

While she was yelling at the boys, Akamaru had walked slowly up to her. She was starting to cry now.

"Why now!? Why is this happening!? I don't want to be fought over! I just got over Naruto and Kiba and I were doing just fine, but now my old crush…and my best friend… comes out of the blue and says this…I'm so confused." She felt something wet touch her elbow. She looked down and saw Akamaru licking her and whining to her. She burst into tears and hugged Akamaru.

Kiba and Naruto looked at the two and then dropped their heads. "_I'm such an idiot._" thought Kiba, "_I should have known that fighting was going to upset her. She never liked it when people fought in front of her. But that's only when it's a fight in Konoha and has nothing to do with a mission._" He looked over at Naruto and saw that he had a sad look on his face. He could tell that he too was feeling ashamed. "_But Hinata's right, why does Naruto suddenly like her after thinking nothing of her after all these years?_"


	3. Chapter 3: Shikamaru's Idea

Do not own characters

**Do not own characters**

**Summary: Naruto and Kiba both are in love with Hinata. But who will she choose? What do Kiba and Naruto have to do in order to win her heart? Kiba and Naruto have confessed their love for Hinata at the same time. They were about to get into a big fight, but Hinata stopped them and became very upset. What will happen now?**

Chapter 3: Shikamaru's idea

Hinata sat there for a while looking down at her hands. Akamaru sat right behind her with his head down. Naruto and Kiba sat in front of her looking at her with concern. She had finally stopped crying and now looked as if she was in a daze.

Kiba looked around at Naruto. "_What do we do now?_" he thought. Naruto kept looking at Hinata. He had a look of guilt on his face. Kiba knew that Naruto felt bad for blowing off in front of Hinata, but Kiba knew that wasn't the only reason Hinata freaked out. He decided to tell Naruto about it later when Hinata wasn't around.

Kiba was about to say something apologetic to her, but she beat him to it. "When did this happen, Kiba? Naruto? When did you both start liking me?"

Naruto stared at her and felt even guiltier. "_How can I tell her that I started liking her only after I came back after three years with the Pervy Sage? I mean she just got so hot. She also became powerful and confident._" Naruto was struggling for words, but Kiba talked first. "Hinata, I've liked you as a good friend for years. I still think of you as a good friend, but as the years went by I started feeling something else. I can't say exactly when because it was a slow development. It probably started after you failed your first Chunin exams, after Neji beat you."

Hinata just sat there listening. She glanced at Naruto and waited for his reply. Naruto looked a little bit angry, and also a little bit ashamed. "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, and looked at Hinata with a serious face. "I started falling for you after I came back to Konoha so it was fairly recent." Hinata looked at her hands again and didn't move. "I see. So, what do we do now?"

They all pondered for a while, trying to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Kiba got up and walked over to Hinata and squat down in front of her. "How about we all just go home for now? I think this was a pretty big event for all of us."

Hinata nodded and started to get up. Naruto stood up and stood beside Kiba. "We'll talk about this later. When we have all calmed down a bit, okay?" Again, she just nodded. She turned and walked back in the direction of the Hyuuga house. Akamaru looked after her and whined. Kiba pat him on the head. "It's okay boy. She'll be alright."

Kiba glared at Naruto for a while. "_Man, I really don't want to talk to this guy, but if I don't things could get even messier._" Naruto was still looking after Hinata when he felt Kiba's glare. He finally got fed up and started ranting. "What?! You wanna piece of me? Why do you keep glaring at me? If you wanna say something say it to my-" "Come with me." "Huh?" "I said come with me you asshole. We have to talk."

_Ten minutes later in a dumpling shop…_

Kiba stared at Naruto with a look of irritation, and Naruto stared right back looking pretty angry. "Well, what do you wanna say to me?" grumbled Naruto. Kiba sighed. "It's about what we did in front of Hinata." "Now don't start blaming me! You're the one made her cry!" Kiba looked shocked. "W-what the hell? I wasn't blaming you, you idiot! On the contrary I'm blaming both of us." Now Naruto was surprised. "Huh?" Kiba sighed again. "Look, Hinata hasn't had it easy you know. She's almost seventeen and by that time her father wants her to be married. She doesn't want to get married so she's fighting with him, and she's kept him at bay for now, but she knows that she won't be able to keep this up for long." Naruto thought for a moment, and then asked, "Why is she so against getting married? Is it so bad?" Kiba was getting even more frustrated. "Jeez man, you love her, but you know nothing about her or how she feels about things, huh? That's just sad."

Naruto eyes widened a little, and then he looked down looking embarrassed. "It's not like I can really talk to her." Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "What? Are you serious?! You wanted her to be yours and you didn't even plan to get to know her?! Your such a-" "No, it's not that. It's just that… well…" Kiba looked at him suspiciously. Naruto looked away and blushed. "It's just, every time I look at her now, I just wanna jump her and take her right then and there, ya know?"

Kiba eyes bugged out. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had never expected to hear Naruto, the great ninja who planned on becoming the greatest Hokage, say such perverted words. "_Hanging out with Jiraiya must have fried his innocent mind. He never seemed to be interested in girls before._"

He looked at Naruto very seriously. "Naruto, tell me honestly, what _exactly_ do you like about Hinata?" This threw Naruto off a little bit. Then he leaned back and thought. "Well, she's defiantly become a real hotty, her hair is great, she's gotten stronger physically, and going by what your tolled me about her father, she's gotten mentally stronger too. Plus the outfit she has now suits her much better than the one she wore before." Kiba was shaking with anger. "Is that all you care about? Strength and looks? What about her personality? What about what she wants and needs? Don't you care about any of that?!" Naruto wasn't listening. "But you know Kiba, the one thing that really made me fall in love with her, was that she tried her hardest at everything. She tried so hard at everything and so far has succeeded. I'm actually pretty proud of her."

This answer shocked Kiba. There where many things that made him fall for Hinata, but Naruto's reply was exactly the same reason why Kiba completely fell for her. But he still felt very angry. How could Naruto know how hard she worked? He was gone for three years. He would never understand how hard she worked! When Hinata gave up Naruto, Kiba felt relieved and saw that he had a chance. But he knew she wanted to wait a while before getting into a relationship with anyone. But now all of a sudden the one who had always rejected her says that he likes…no, _loves_ her! How could he say that! The stupid jerk!

"Uh, Kiba? You alright there?" Kiba snapped out of his inner fuse and saw that Naruto was looking at him with a confused look. "I'm fine. Just forget it."

"So why is it so bad?" "Huh?" "You never answered my question, why doesn't Hinata want to get married?" Kiba got up from the table and looked directly at Naruto. "She wants to live out her life as a teenager while she can. Sooner or later she's going to have to marry a rich snob from the Hyuuga clan. But I'll be damned if she has to go through that."

Naruto stood up and glared at him. "Not before I do you don't. She'll be mine for sure." "She's not an object, she can decide for herself. We will see who she chooses in the end." Kiba walked towards the entrance of the shop and stopped at the door. He looked back at Naruto. "In the meantime, if you want to have any chance at beating me, I suggest you get to know her a little better." And with that, Kiba left the shop towards his house with Akamaru at his side.

_Hinata POV_

Hinata walked aimlessly around the forest thinking about what all had happened in such a short time. "I can't believe I cried like that. I promised myself I wouldn't cry like that." She kept walking for about fifteen minutes, but finally sat down against a tree. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "If only things could simpler." She kept looking at the orange colored sunset, daydreaming of what it would be like to fly.

Snap! Hinata pulled out her Kunai and looked around the tree. But all she saw was a female deer walking towards her. She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that. If I hadn't stopped to look I could have really hurt you."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Hinata gasped and saw Shikamaru walking up from behind the doe. "All of the animals here protect the forest so they're pretty well trained for combat." "I-I'm sorry Shikamaru. I forgot this was your property. I'll leave." "No, no you don't have to leave. It's not really my place, its Konoha's, so you wander all you want." "Oh, um thank you."

Hinata didn't know Shikamaru all that much, but on several occasions, his team had joined up with her team on certain missions. And because of their sensei Kurenai and sensei Asuma's relationship with each other, both teams often hung out together while they went on dates.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata strangely. "What's wrong? You seem upset. Did something happen?" Hinata looked away. She didn't want people to think she was weak anymore, especially since she had finally gained respect for her being a ninja from the townspeople of Konoha. "Oh, uh, it's nothing, I'm just tired." "Yeah right." Hinata was shocked at how blunt he sounded. "I know something's up. You've been walking around the forest in a daze for a while now so it's pretty obvious." "Y-You've been watching me this whole time?" "Well my family takes care of Konoha's forest so it's only natural that I go out on patrol, ya know? Plus, you didn't look like you wanted to talk right then so I waited." "Oh, I see." "So, what's up?"

She really wanted to tell someone, but she didn't know if Shikamaru should be the one to hear what had happened. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. But she thought she would either keep it to herself or talk to another female. However, because he offered, she felt so tempted to just blurt it all out and feel the relief of telling someone. This brought back memories about what had happened and her vision got blurry.

"Hinata?" "Um, r-really, i-it's nothing. sob I-I just need to sniffle I just…just" She couldn't stop the flow of tears. "_Uh! Why am I crying? It's not that big of a deal! Why can't I just handle it calmly? Why am I such a freaking baby?_" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Shikamaru was grinning at her. "I knew something was up. Look if you don't want to talk to me about it that's fine. But I would suggest you tell someone about it. If you want, Temari is at my house and you can talk to her." "Y-You and Temari sniffle l-live together now?" He frowned at this and sighed. "Honestly I didn't want her to stay over, but we have to go over certain things between the sand and the leaf village so she said that she was going to be staying the night. She's such a pain." Hinata laughed and wiped her eyes. "Come on, I'm sure Temari will talk to you."

"Well, um, thank you. Thank you so much Shikamaru. I guess I shouldn't keep it in." Shikamaru smirked while he led the way to his house. "Hinata, being strong doesn't mean you have to keep things to yourself." Hinata looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes. "H-How did you know I was trying to be strong?" Shikamaru had a bored look on his face. "Because most women try to act tough. So I don't expect you'd be any different." "Women are tough!" yelled Hinata. "And Temari is proof of that!" Shikamaru stopped for a minute and scratched his head. "Tushay."

_Shikamaru's house_

They sat in silence for a while. Shikamaru and Temari sat across from Hinata. She had just finished telling them what had happened between her, Naruto, and Kiba. She hadn't touched the tea that Temari had given her when she came in the house and sat down. Shikamaru was going to leave them be, but Hinata decided that she wanted him to hear the story too. He didn't seem to want to hear it, but he applied to her wishes. Now he sat across from her looking at her with the same old boring expression he usually wore. Temari took another sip from her tea and then sat it down.

"Well," she started, "I don't think that what they did was very reasonable. I mean fighting in front of you was rather unromantic, and neither was Naruto's choice of words of confession." Hinata blushed at this. It was true that Naruto didn't say the best words for such a time. He said I love you. _Loved_ me! He didn't want to even look at her before. Temari continued. "And Kiba, he should have thought about your issue with your father and act responsibly and considerably." This was also true. Hinata had tolled both Kiba and Shino about the issue with her family, so he should have known that she didn't want to get into any relationship at the moment. "All in all," continued Temari, "I think it's pretty obvious who you should choose." Hinata looked at her in shock. Even Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. "Really? Who?" Temari looked her with utmost seriousness. "The one you should be with is…" Hinata leaned at the edge of her seat.

"…the dog, Akamaru."

Hinata hit her head on the coffee table, and Shikamaru sweat dropped. Temari grinned like an idiot and chuckled. Shikamaru glanced and Temari. "Look Temari I don't think Hinata needs jokes right now. Plus, that's pretty sick." "I was kidding you dummy. But the dog _was_ the only one who comforted her." Shikamaru sighed. Temari turned to Hinata. "But really Hinata, did you really want someone else to pick for you." "No, it's just…" She thought for a moment. "I like both of them, but not like _that_." "I thought you liked Naruto." said Shikamaru. "I got over him just recently. And I thought of Kiba as a big brother. But now I don't know about either of them. It all just happened so fast. It felt overwhelming."

They sat there for a while, thinking about how to deal with this. Temari broke the silence. "Well, all I can say is this… when it comes to love and friendship, have both, or none at all." Hinata thought about that. If she fell in love with one of them, she didn't want to lose the other's friendship. But could that happen? "I understand. But that doesn't tell me what to do next."

"Well, since you don't know how you feel about them anymore, why don't you go on a date with them?" Shikamaru said lazily. Both the girls looked at him. "They'd tear each other apart! What kind of plan is that?!" yelled Temari. "Temari is right, how would that work out?" "I didn't say all at once. I meant you could go out with Kiba one day, and then Naruto the next." Hinata pondered over this. It could work out her feelings for them. It would be a little awkward but it would probably help her with her feelings.

"But why Kiba first?" asked Temari. "Kiba and Naruto are complete opposites in almost everything. But the main thing is, is that Kiba has a family, and has a pretty decent life; whereas Naruto doesn't have a family or an easy life. He has the Nine Tailed Fox in him, remember? Hinata needs to figure out which one she would be happier with. Both guys are pretty decent though. However, there is a flaw that could end with Hinata being without either of them. Her family might not approve, and since Hinata is the heir to the Main Branch, who she marries isn't an easy matter." Hinata hadn't thought about any of this. All of what Shikamaru said made complete sense. "_It seems like I have a lot to think about for a while._" she thought.

"Well Hinata? How about it?" asked Temari. Hinata looked up. "I'll do it." Temari smiled. "I'm glad that you'll go through with it. But don't forget Hinata, if you need to talk more about it, Shikamaru will help you as much as he can." "Hey! Why are you putting words in my mouth?" Temari glared at him. "I don't exactly live all that close to the leaf village do I? So I can't help her if she wants to talk. And why wouldn't you help her? It won't be a _pain_ will it?" Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Man, this is so much drama."

Hinata smiled at them. "Thank you so much! I'm truly grateful of your help." Shikamaru and Temari grinned.

Shikamaru walked Hinata to her house since it was so dark out now. They stopped in front of the Hyuuga entrance. "Well good luck on the dates Hinata." "Thank you for your help Shikamaru. And thank you for walking me home." "No sweat." She waved and walked towards the direction of her house. But she turned her head and said, "Shikamaru, you and Temari would make a great couple." And she ran before he could reply back.

**So tell me what you guy's think. I wanted to have Shikamaru in this story because…well he's m y favorite character! please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Help

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Summary: The question still remains, how will Hinata choose between Kiba and Naruto? Shikamaru has an idea, but how will it turn out?**

Chapter 4: Friendly Help

_Knock Knock_

"Hinata!" yelled Neji. "It's time to get up! Did you forget your training with me this morning? Get up now."

Hinata's door opened and Neji looked inside. What he saw nearly made him jump out of his skin. A girl stood there at the door with her clothes put on in a very sloppy way, with really bad bed head and red eyes. She didn't look very awake either. And the strange thing was she looked an awful like…

"H-Hinata?"

"Good morning Neji" mumbled Hinata. "_She really isn't awake today. She got home exceptionally late last night. I wonder what happened. She's usually a bit excited about sparing with me now._" Neji just stood there for a while staring at the mess before him. Then he sighed.

"Hinata, I'll get Hanabi to make you some tea. In the mean time, please get yourself ready for training." She looked up at Neji with confused eyes. She knew Neji didn't like waiting on others. He was always picky about attendance. He must be in a good mood this morning; otherwise he would have gone and trained without her.

"Okay, t-thank you." He turned and walked down the hall in search for Hanabi.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. "_Wow, I really did look like a mess_." When she got up this morning she hardly knew what she was dressing herself in. She wasn't able to sleep last night. She was worried stiff about how to handle the dating situation she would have to do.

"_I don't have to start on it today, but if I keep delaying it I won't have the nerve to do it at all._" She knew sooner was better than later, but she didn't know how to do it. "_Maybe I can ask Neji for some help._" She looked at herself in the mirror again and then dramatically dropped her head. "_How desperate can I get? Ask Neji? How could he help?_" She sighed and then grabbed her brush and started to make herself look more decent.

After Hinata was just about ready, there was knock on her door. "Come in." Hanabi stood at the door carrying a tray with a cup of steaming black tea. "Neji tolled me to make this for you." "Oh, um thank you." She took the tea and sat down on her bed. She drank the warm liquid and it made her wake up just a bit.

Hanabi looked at her older sister and gave her a questioning stare. "So, why are you so tired?" Hinata answered without looking up. "I just couldn't sleep last night. I had a lot on my mind." "Hmm, well Neji is waiting for you outside so you better hurry." "Okay, thank you." She took one last gulp and gave the cup back to her sister and walked down the hall and outside.

Neji was standing at the entrance of the house and looked up when he heard her footsteps. She looked much better than when he first saw her, but she still looked tired. "Shall we get going then?" "S-sure." _She's stuttering._ Thought Neji, _She stopped doing that a long time ago, so that must mean something is upsetting her._

They walked to a certain training ground that only Hyuuga's were allowed to go into. As they were walking, Hinata kept on thinking of a way to date the two boys without causing them to fight with one another. Whether she found a way to avoid the fighting or night, she would still have to choose who she would rather be with. _I have to concentrate on my training with Neji now. I can't be thinking of this with him fighting me._ But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

They started sparing after they got into their positions. But all the while Hinata was distracted, not really putting her all into the fight. In just fifteen minutes, Hinata had taken about seven hits from Neji, and she had only landed about two on him. She just couldn't focus.

Neji about had enough of Hinata's troubled attention span. He charged her and raised his right hand and aimed his index and fore finger right for her solar plexus. Hinata bent backwards just in time to miss Neji's attack to the chest. She did a back flip and twirled in the air so that she could miss another fury of chakra fly past her. She made a dive for Neji's calf. She made contact, but because of her lack of concentration, she put too much force and chakra on his leg. His leg gave way from him and he fell right on top of her.

"Neji! Neji are you alright? I'm so sorry!" "It's because you weren't paying attention." He said through gritted teeth. His leg was shaking from the overdose of chakra Hinata had pushed into him. He was trying his hardest not to show how much it hurt. Hinata looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Neji looked at her. She had gotten so strong in the past four to five years. Her ninja skills were one hundred percent, her Byakugan technique was almost perfect, and she was half way to becoming a Jonin. Not only that, but she had also become quite attractive. She had become a young woman. But whenever she got upset or confused, she would turn back into her old fidgety, stuttering, weak self. But she hardly ever did that anymore. So for her to be having this kind of behavior worried him. And it pained him (obviously).

Hinata kept apologizing and bowing her head, while Neji just kept rubbing his calf. After the sixteenth apology, Neji sighed and lifted his hand to her mouth to make her quiet. He was getting a little irritated. She stared at him, surprised by his gesture. Neji stared at Hinata and decided to ask her the question. "Hinata, what's wrong with you today?" "W-what do you mean?" "You're stuttering again and you're not focused on your training. You've been improving wonderfully till now. Something's bothering you, and I want to know what, now."

Hinata looked away from him. She should have known that Neji would notice something like this. But she didn't want to trouble him in her own problems. "I-it's nothing for you to worry about." Neji looked at her skeptically, "I think it does if you keep injuring me like this." "I-I'm really sorry!" she bowed her head again. Neji sighed, and asked again, "Hinata, just tell me, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at the ground, debating how Neji would react if she tolled him. Would he scold her for brooding over something so trivial? Or would he comfort her? No way, Neji comfort someone? _The only person I've ever seen him comfort is Tenten, but even then he wasn't very nice about it. _Suddenly Hinata realized that Neji and Tenten had been going out for a while now. Maybe he could help somehow!

_...Wow, I really must be desperate, thinking NEJI could or would help me. _Well, it seemed like she would have to take the scolding. She glanced up at him. He was still looking at her, waiting for her to answer. She looked down again and started talking

"W-well, you see, a few months after Naruto came back to Konoha he told me that he…that he, uh, l-loved, me. And then Kiba also tolled me that he loved me. They almost got into a fight about it. It made me upset because it was so sudden, you know? Then Shikamaru and Temari suggested that I go on one date with them separately, but I don't know how to approach them about it, let alone figure how I'm going to do it. I mean I like them both, but I have just gotten over Naruto, and Kiba has always been my best friend. What's more, father has been pestering me about marriage. I just don't know what to think." Hinata paused and slowly looked up at Neji, expecting to see an annoyed look on his face. Sure enough, there was the scowl she had been expecting. He was defiantly annoyed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the scolding to start.

Neji turned his head away angrily. "Those idiots, they couldn't have picked a worse enough timing." Hinata looked at him shocked. He wasn't mad at her? "Doesn't Kiba know about what your father is pressuring you about? He should know better than to throw this at you. Naruto I can understand, but why does he choose to act now after all this time. What fools." Hinata was still shocked that Neji wasn't angry with her. She stared at him, watching him glare in the direction of the Konoha city. She finally spoke. "N-Neji, why aren't you yelling at me?" Neji looked at her with a now confused look. "Why would I be yelling at you?" "Well whenever I'm thinking of unnecessary things, you usually get angry with me." Neji looked at her looking thoughtful. "I suppose I do do that don't I? But I've noticed how hard your father is on you about the whole marriage thing and I've seen how upsetting and frustrating it is to you. I know you don't need it but I feel a little sorry for you."

Hinata looked away. As always, nothing ever got past Neji. It felt good to get it all off of her chest but it still didn't change anything. How was she going to approach Kiba and Naruto with the dating idea? How were they going to take it? And how was she going to organize it?

Neji looked at Hinata. She seemed lost in thought. She also looked pretty stressed. He felt really bad for her. He wanted to help her in someway, but how? He thought for a moment. She said that she didn't know how to tell them about the dating idea. How hard was that? All she needed to do was flat out tell them the plan and that they had to stick with it whether they like it or not. _Oh yeah, Hinata's not the kind of person that would say that._ He thought. _I guess I'll help her out with that part. It would save her the trouble of stuttering it to them._ Neji turned to Hinata, who was still lost in thought. He touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked up he spoke. "Hinata, I'm going to help you out a little bit. But if I do you have to try your hardest to do better on your training." "Y-you don't need to help me Neji. Don't trouble yourself." Neji shook his head. "I want you to keep getting better in your training, and in order to do that, you need to get rid of this problem. So I will help." Hinata was now completely shocked. It seemed Tenten's harsh "be kind to others" training was really paying off. Neji never offered to help unless it involved a mission. "O-okay, but how are you going to help me?" Neji looked at his leg and tested it out. His calf was turning into a nice shade of purple and blue, but it was only a little sore. "Help me up and lead me to your two idiots. Leave it to me."

Hinata felt a little nervous about "leaving it up" it Neji. Regardless, she helped him up and they both started walking towards the city to look for the two "idiots".

_Somewhere in the streets of Konoha…_

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino walked down the street looking for a place to eat. It was Saturday so almost every restaurant in Konoha had a wait list for seats. And Kiba was too hungry to wait seven minutes to eat, so they kept looking…for a good twenty minutes. Kiba's stomach growled loudly. "Aw man! Come on! Isn't there any place around here that doesn't include us having to wait?" Shino turned his head ever so slightly towards Kiba. "You know, we could have eaten a long time ago if you had just chosen to wait patiently." "Yeah, but if we went inside it would be too crowded for Akamaru to fit." "True." was all Shino said. They turned a corner and saw that even the ramen shop had a long line. Akamaru whined, Kiba groaned. "All because almost everyone in the city has the day off they all come hog the places to eat. Jeez!" "None of these eating places have your name on it Kiba; it's not just for you. Though I must admit this is getting rather ridiculous." Kiba sighed, "Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait in line." "We're going to eat at the ramen shop?" asked Shino. "Yeah, it should go by quick. The old man that works there is pretty quick so it should go by quick."

They walked to the back of the line and waited. "Have you told her yet?" asked Shino. "Huh?" "I asked if you have told her yet." Kiba looked away. "You mean Hinata." "Who else would I be talking about?" Kiba's face looked a little grumpy now. "Yeah, I told her, and so did that little blonde bastard." Shino turned his head to look at Kiba fully. "Uzamaki?" "Who else would I be talking about?" Kiba mimicked. Shino turned his head to front again. "I see. So Naruto Uzamaki is also in love with Hinata." Kiba fists were shaking with anger. He still didn't think that Naruto could know what love meant.

"Hey Shino, can I ask you something?" Again, Shino turned his head fully to Kiba. "By any chance are you in love with anyone?" Shino stared at him for a while, and turned his head to the front. "No I am not." Kiba's head lowered, "Right." As the line moved up, Kiba kept his head down, thinking. For a while they were silent, all the while moving inch by inch towards the ramen stand. Two people were in front of them when Shino spoke up. "I don't see why you are so depressed." Kiba looked at him confused. "Are you afraid of a little competition? Or do you think Uzamaki can beat you to winning her heart?" Kiba's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He got right into Shino's face and yelled, "Are you saying you don't think I'm good enough to beat Naruto?" "I just asked two simple questions. All you have to do is defeat the enemy right?" _Kiba blinked. Is this like a battle?_, he thought. "I-I suppose your right." Kiba grinned. "Yeah! Your right Shino, all I have to do is beat him. I can defiantly beat Naruto! Piece a cake!"

Shino turned and walked towards the ramen stand and paid for two bowls of ramen and one bowl of Naruto's (for Akamaru). The stood behind the shop and ate from their bowls. As Kiba shoved his ramen down his throat, he began thinking of different plans to show Hinata just how much he loved her.

_Kakashi's house…_

Naruto sat on a dark blue couch staring at his feet. He was feeling depressed. He didn't know what to do. _Geez_, he thought, _An A-rank mission is easier than dealing with this._ He heard footsteps coming towards him from the kitchen, but he didn't have to look up. He already knew who it was.

Sakura came out holding a mug of hot, steamy tea. She set the tea in front of Naruto and sat next to him and stared at him. "So you confessed at the same time Kiba did?" Naruto inclined his head. Sakura out the window, thinking. "That's gotta be pretty tough." "You're telling me." Naruto grumbled. She shook her head. "Not just you. I meant Hinata. It's gotta be pretty tough for her to choose; her best friend or her ex-crush." Naruto sighed. "Sounds like Kiba has more of a chance at winning huh?"

Sakura lightly smacked the back of his head. "This isn't like you Naruto. You're usually so confident about beating everyone and everything. I mean, getting what you want is what you do best. Look at Sasuke for crying out loud. He's back in Konoha and is in charge of the new and improved Konoha Military Police. Sure he still power driven but he's here. And the only reason of that is because of you. You wanted him back and you got him back." Sakura paused for a moment, and waited to see if Naruto would say anything. When he didn't, she put on a serious face. "However, you have to realize that this isn't a mission or test. If you're serious about her, then you won't compare this with a challenge. Competition, yes, but you have to really want to have her. Am I making any sense?" Naruto looked up and gave her a small smile. "Sort of."

"Let me clear it up for you Naruto." said a deep voice behind him. Naruto and Sakura jumped at the intrusion. It was Kakashi. He was standing directly behind them, bent down so that he was just above their heads. The only thing he was wearing was black flannel pajama pants and his mask. His Sharingan eye was closed and he was looking at Naruto with his usual bored face, but when he spoke his voice was sincere. "Look Naruto, Sakura is trying to say it nicely, but here's what she really wants to say: 'Stop, being such a cry baby and get out there and beat the crap out of Kiba so you can win her over!'"

Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm. "You idiot I was trying to be easy on him!" Kakashi looked over at her with a confused look. "Why? It's easier to just flat out tell them what to do than try to explain it calmly. You do it so well." Smoke came out of her ears and she raised her hand to smack him again, but he caught her hand before she could make contact. He pulled her closer to him so that her face was just inches from his. He held her there while she fumed. He glanced at Naruto. "Anyways, I thought you didn't really like Hinata like that." Naruto blushed and turned his head. "Things change." He mumbled. "Hmm." was all Kakashi said. He turned his attention back to his angry girlfriend. "And you do realize that it's both of our days off right Sakura?" "Of course I do. What of it?" She growled. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he grinned behind his mask. "That means that no one is going to disturb us all day. And I have some plans for us. And those plans include you in a skin-tight nurse outfit and blonde over there gone." Sakura stopped, and stared at Kakashi, and then blushed.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi looked annoyed, and Sakura surprised by the outburst. Naruto was blushing as he saw the two acting all lovey-dovey. "Would you please not do that in front of me? It's embarrassing." Kakashi smirked "You mean you wish you could do this with Hinata right?" Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red. "Of course I do… but Kiba might take her from me before I get to do that." He bent his head down, going back into depression mode. Kakashi sighed, and moved to sit down beside Sakura. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at Naruto. "Listen Naruto, you're never going to beat Kiba if you don't have confidence. You both have your different ways of life, so it all just depends on Hinata. In other words the pressure is more on her than you and Kiba."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a pitiful face. "But what can I do to make her like me again?" "She already likes you Naruto." replied Sakura. "You just need her to love you again." "But how?" Both Kakashi and Sakura both shrugged and said "Be yourself I guess." Naruto stared at the couple in front him. They had been together for a while now, and they seemed really happy together. Of course they had their disagreements, but they got through. Naruto wanted to be like that with Hinata, and he wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world. She deserved it. _So I'm gonna have to prove it to her._ He thought. _I'll prove to her that I'm better than any guy out there. I'll prove to her that I can be the best ninja and boyfriend to her. _Naruto could feel his adrenaline skyrocket. He smiled his famous smile and jumped up from the couch. "Thanks guys. Well I'm off!" "Good luck Naruto!" Sakura waved as Naruto dashed out the door and headed towards his house. "I gotta start thinking about ideas." He said out loud. "I can't wait to take her in my arms and hold her forever. Believe it!" And grinning like and idiot, he made a mad dash for his house.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Pease review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took a while. Again, please, please, please review and suggest this story to others if you think it's good enough to be read. Thanx!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Neji Being Nice

Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was kind of bad, but I wanted to split that chapter and this chapter

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was kind of bad, but I wanted to split that chapter and this chapter. Hopefully this one's better. The next chapter will be up very soon.**

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Summary: After some encouragement from friends, the chaos begins!**

Chapter 5: Neji Being Nice

"Neji, what exactly are we doing?" Neji was leading Hinata to the entrance of the village. Just ten minutes ago, he said he would help her with her little love problem. They had left from the Hyuuga house to Tenten's house. He spoke with her briefly and then she nodded and ran out the door. _He must have asked her to find Naruto and Kiba._ She thought to herself.

He kept walking while he answered her question. "I told Tenten to find Uzamaki and Inuzuka and tell them to meet us at the entrance. Then, I'm going to have a talk with them." Hinata stared at him. She still couldn't believe he was going to help her, and she was very grateful, but she was worried about his tone when he said 'I'm going to have a talk with them'. _I really hope a fight doesn't break out._ She thought miserably.

They were at the entrance now. The only person there was Genma, and he was asleep on the desk that was right beside the gate. Neji leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Hinata stood next to him, feeling more anxious than ever. She twiddled with her fingers and bit her lip. _I'm so nervous! How are they going to react? Will they be angry? I hope they agree. I think it's a pretty good idea. But what if it does work out? What then? Ooooh and what about father?! He's not going to like this if he finds out that I actually considered this. Plus he wants me to marry, not date. Oh nooo!_

Neji opened his eyes and watched as Hinata was becoming a nervous wreck. It was amusing at first, but after a while he was worried she was going to pull her fingers off. He reached over and grabbed her hands. "Hinata, please calm down. Just let me handle it alright?" Hinata paused and nodded her head slowly. He let her go, and looked up the streets. "Here comes one of them."

Hinata looked up, and sure enough, she saw Kiba ridding Akamaru heading towards them. "And here comes the other one." said Neji. Hinata looked around, but couldn't seem to find the blonde anywhere. "Where?" "Right here Hinata!" All of a sudden she felt an arm around her waist and an arm across her shoulders, squeezing her lightly. She turned and saw Naruto's smiling face. "N-n-naruto?" "Hey! Hands off loser!" Yelled Kiba. Naruto looked at Kiba with a bored expression. He tightened his hold on her. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" Both Akamaru and Kiba growled and looked as if they were going to pounce. Hinata looked back and forth. "N-no! Don't fight! Please don-"

_Wham! Whack!_

Naruto and Kiba fell to the ground, both holding there heads and groaning. Neji had just slammed his fist over the top of there heads and he looked very annoyed. "I didn't call you two here so you could act like children. Idiots."

Naruto looked up at Neji still rubbing his head. "Neji? Where did you come from?" A vein throbbed on Neji's forehead. "I've been here the whole time." He said through gritted teeth. Both boys stood up and looked at the two Hyuuga's. It was silent for a while, but Neji broke the silence. "I think we all know what this is about so I'll just cut to the chase." He glared at the two in front of them. They flinched. "Hinata wants to go on a date with each of you. She believes that this will help her sort her feelings out and make it better for her to choose who she would rather be with. And if you don't like it then tough luck." Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how easy he made it sound. She knew she never would have been able to say it so quickly and bluntly like Neji did. She suddenly felt very grateful that he was as mean as he was. Glancing at the other two, she saw that both of their mouths were hanging slightly open. Hinata bit her lip. Were they angry? Upset? "I-I thought it was a p-pretty descent idea." She mumbled.

"Hinata." said Kiba. "You really don't know who you like more?" "I like both of you. I just don't know if…if I l-love you." She stared at her feet. She felt ashamed. How could she not know who she loves? It shouldn't be that hard, right? Neji placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing for you to be ashamed of Hinata. Trust me when I say that love isn't easy for some people. This is no different." Hinata simply nodded. Neji glared at the boys again. "Now, as you both _should_ know, Hinata's father will not agree with this. But that can be dealt with later. For now Inuzuka will be the first to take Hinata on a date."

Naruto stomped his foot. "Hey! Why does Kiba get her first?" Neji gave him a sidewise look. "Because Uzamaki, Hinata needs to know what a real family feels like. Not to be rude but you only have yourself. Maybe Hinata doesn't want that. Ever think about that?" Naruto's face was pained. "Neji!" accused Hinata. Even Kiba thought that was going a little too far. "Neji, that was low. Real low."

"…No, he's right." said Naruto quietly. They all looked at him. His face still looked pained. "It's true and it's something that can't be over looked." "Naruto." whispered Hinata. Now she felt really bad. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter. It didn't matter to her before, why should it now? Right?

Naruto looked up. All trace of his pain was gone. He grinned and turned to Kiba and pointed his finger at him. "Fine! Kiba can go first. But I'll make sure my date is way better than Kiba's. Family or not!" Kiba was shocked for a moment, but then regained himself. "Ha! Just go ahead and try!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Seeing them playfully fight like this was rather amusing, even though the subject of the fighting wasn't as amusing to her. Neji spoke up, "Well now that that's taken care of," he looked down at Hinata. "Hinata, I would like for you to head back to our training place. I will meet up with you there." "Oh, um, alright." She turned to the two fighting boys and waved a goodbye. They stopped when they saw that she was leaving. "Wait Hina-" Neji stepped in front of them before they could call her back. "I would like to have a quick word with the two of you when she's out of earshot." They watched her leave and waited till she turned a corner. Before Neji could speak, Kiba spoke, "Look Neji I know what you're going to say. One, you don't approve of us but because Hinata likes us you'll let it go. And two, as her protector if we ever hurt her or make her cry you'll make us wish we were never born." Neji stared at them both for a moment. Then he chuckled. "You're right about the first one, but not the second." "Huh?" they both said. And for the third time that day, Neji glared at them. "You're right that I don't approve, but you're wrong if you think I'm doing this just as her protector. I'm doing this as her protector, friend, and cousin. So, if you do hurt her or make her cry, not only will I torture you till you go insane, but I'll also make sure that the entire Hyuuga clan is against you. In other words, your chances of survival in the Leaf Village will be slim."

Naruto's, Kiba's, and Akamaru's mouths dropped to the floor. They weren't exactly surprised about the threat. They knew that if Neji said anything, it usually came true. But that was just it. _Neji_ said it! When had he gotten so protective. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, and they were thinking the same thing. _Tenten must have reeeeeeally put him through some tough 'be kind to others' training to be able to get this kind of reaction out of him._ Naruto laughed nervously and said, "Being together with Tenten has changed you Neji. What's she doing to you?" Neji's face darkened. "If you must know, she's trying to teach me to be nice to other people. I never imagined it would be so hard." Kiba sweat dropped. "Threatening people isn't very nice Neji." "I'm being nice to Hinata, not you." "I-I see."

**I know it's a very short and stupid chapter but my little sis told me I should cut this chapter and the next chapter in half. So the next chapter will be up very soon. Please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hinata’s First 1st Date

Break the Rules

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. I'm new at this so I'm reeeeally asking you all to review and tell me how it is. I don't want to keep writing this if you guys don't like it. Thank you very much. **

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Summary: So the plan is to date both Naruto and Kiba to see who Hinata likes more. Kiba is up first. How will it go? Do your best Kiba!**

Chapter 6: Hinata's First 1st Date

_Next day, the day of Kiba's and Hinata's date…_

Kiba and Akamaru waited for Hinata a little ways outside the Hyuuga entrance. Kiba was grinning to himself as he planned the entire day out in his head. There was so much he wanted to do with her. Like take her out to dinner, go out for a walk, drink and tell inappropriate jokes, hold hands, go swimming, kiss… Kiba blushed at the thought of kissing Hinata. He's thought of it before, but this time it might become a reality. He was going on a date with her! But most first dates don't include kissing. He didn't want to make Hinata feel uncomfortable or anything.

Kiba sighed. _No lovey-dovey stuff this time around._ Akamaru barked loud and started wagging his tail. Kiba turned his head and saw Hinata jogging up to meet them. "Sorry I'm late Kiba, hi Akamaru!" She rubbed Akamaru on the head and he panted happily. "You're looking good this morning Hinata." She gave him a smile. But then he added, "Not that you don't look good every morning." He winked at her. She blushed a little. Kiba laughed. "So, is there any particular place that you would like to go to?" Hinata turned her head. "Not really. I thought we were just going to your family's house." Kiba grinned. "I thought you might say that." "Huh?" He looked down at her. "You thought we were going to stay _there_ the entire day? No way! I finally have a date with you. I'm not gonna waste it." She blushed again.

_This is going to be awkward,_ thought Hinata. _I've always gone to places with Kiba, but this time I have to consider it a date. I wonder if this is going to work out._ She felt a hand grab hers. She looked up at Kiba and he was smiling softly at her. "Do you mind?" It took her a while to come back to her senses. "Um n-no, it's alright." His smile widened. She was suddenly lifted up onto Akamaru's back. "Kiba what are you-" Kiba was now in front of her. He turned his head half way to glance at her. "Unless you wanna drive, I suggest you hold on tight." Hinata didn't have time to think. They were suddenly speeding threw the forest and she had to grab onto Kiba. Sometimes they were jumping from limb to limb on trees and sometimes they were running on the ground. Her hair was flying wildly behind her and her eyes were closed. "Hinata, don't keep your eyes closed, your missing the ride."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. All she saw was blurs of green and brown. She was used to this blur of color. She saw this almost every time she had to go on a mission. But this time, she wasn't the one jumping from tree to tree. Akamaru was doing it for her. It was a very different feeling. It felt like she was flying. When she looked over Kiba's shoulder, she realized that Kiba was watching her. "Are you ready to go for a wild ride?" "Um, sure." "Hold on tight." Akamaru suddenly went faster through the forest, and it almost seemed like he was going downhill, because her stomach felt like it had left her. He made very jerky movements on every turn. She closed her eyes again and clung onto Kiba's back.

Akamaru made a very sharp turn and Hinata's left hand was wrenched from her tight grip flung out. The movement made her unbalanced and she started to feel herself falling. But she grabbed onto Kiba's shirt last minute and pulled herself up. By this time, Kiba had realized what had almost happened to her. He started to feel regret of what he was doing. He was about to tell Akamaru to stop, till he heard a noise. He turned around and saw to his amazement, that Hinata, who had almost fallen off of a speeding dog, was laughing.

"Hinata are you okay?" "That was so scary! It was fun!" She started laughing with every jerk that Akamaru made and she even loosened her grip a little. Kiba sighed with relief and laughed with her. Soon Akamaru slowed down and came to a stop in a small clearing. Kiba jumped off and lifted Hinata off of Akamaru and planted her feet on the ground. She wobbled a little but steadied herself. Both her and Kiba's hair was windblown and their clothes were a bit messy. "Kiba looked at her nervously. "How did you like it?"

She looked up at him and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen come from her. "It was amazing!" His eyes widened. "Really? You were almost thrown off back there. "Yes, it was scary, but for some reason it was very thrilling!" Kiba stared at her for a while and then he hugged her tightly. "Kiba?" "I thought you were going to hate me for surprising you like that." Hinata blinked. "Well it was certainly a surprise, but I still liked it." He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk. "You know I've never seen you laugh like that. I've heard you giggle before, but never a full blown laugh." Hinata turned her eyes away, embarrassed. "Does it sound weird?" Kiba shook his head frantically. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant." Hinata looked back at him. "Then how did it sound?" Kiba hugged her again. Hinata's heart started pounding. "It sounded cute." Kiba let go of Hinata and put his hand in hers. "Let's walk for a while." said Kiba. "Okay."

Hinata finally looked around her to see where she was. It was a small clearing with wildflowers scattered around. It was a very peaceful place. The walked through the clearing for about a minute, then Kiba turned his head sideways to look at her. "Um, Hinata?" She looked at him. "Yes?" He turned his head away from her and blushed. "Um, do you think… it would be alright if I held your hand?" She turned her head away from his too. "I-I guess it's alright." He reached over and put his hand gently in hers. They both blushed as they walked towards the edge of the clearing.

_This is so awkward._ Thought Hinata._ But… it feels kind of nice._ She smiled and glanced in Kiba's direction and caught him staring at her. He blushed and turned away. She giggled and he smiled at her.

When they reached the end of the clearing, they stopped. Kiba looked up at the sky and smirked. "If we don't get back to my house soon my mom and sis are gonna be mad at me." He looked at Hinata. "They can't wait for you to come. They're really excited." _Now that I think about it, I've never seen Kiba's mom before. His sister yes, but not his mom. I haven't even gone to his house before. _"But, this is only a date. It's not official that we're going out ore anything." Kiba's eyes looked sad for a moment, but he quickly regained himself. "I know, but remember what Neji said? He said you need to know what a real family feels like. That's what I come with." Hinata thought back to Naruto and how hurt he looked when Neji had said such a harsh thing. "It's not like I don't have a real family." She mumbled. Kiba held back a scoff. "Okay, let me rephrase that, a family that lets you make your own choices and supports you in a happy manner."

Hinata bowed her head. Her father would never approve of this if she went out with any of them. Let alone marry. How was this going to work out? Kiba let go of her hand and jumped on Akamaru's back. He held out his hand to Hinata, who took it helped herself get on. They sped through the forest towards Kiba's house. All the stress that had been in Hinata's head was blown away from the rush of the wind. She threw her head back and enjoyed the ride.

Before long they stopped at the front of his house. Kiba's house was quite a bit larger than Hinata had expected. Hinata threw her leg over and slid down Akamaru Kiba jumped down and all three of them walked towards the front door. Kiba opened the larger than normal door and held it for her. She walked in and took off her shoes. She turned to see Kiba holding the door open for Akamaru. "Sorry Hinata, but could you back up a bit?" "Can he fit through here?" "Well that's why the house is so big now. It didn't used to be like this. Only when he grew up to be so huge did we have to change the house a little." "I see." As Akamaru came in, she backed her self into the wall to give him room. But he stopped before he passed Hinata. He looked at her and gestured with his head towards the hallway. They heard Kiba laugh from behind Akamaru. "I think he's trying to say, 'Ladies first'." Hinata laughed too. "Thank you Akamaru." He barked, and then panted happily.

When she walked into the next room, she saw two people sitting on the couch. They looked up. She recognized one of them as Kiba's sister, who she had seen at the hospital a few times whenever Kiba had gotten injured on a few missions. The other woman she assumed to be Kiba's mother. They both stood up and walked towards her.

"Well hey there Hyuuga, how's it going? Glad you could come over!" said the mother. The mother's grin reminded her of Kiba. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey mom, sis, this is Hinata Hyuuga, my soon-to-be girlfriend." Hinata raised her hands up and shook her head from side to side. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not official! We're just dating! Dating!" Kiba laughed, "Fine, fine. I'm just messing with you." He looked up at his family. "Anyways, Hinata, this is my mom, Tsume Inuzuka, and this is my older sis, Hana Inuzuka. I think you've seen her before right?" "Um yes, a few times in the hospital." Tsume grinned. "Well we're almost ready for dinner so why don't you two go sit down in the living room while we finish up." She pushed them toward the couch and left them.

They sat on the couch with their hands in their laps. The air felt a little awkward. Hinata looked around the room. It was very spacious and had a very earthy smell. It also smelled very much like a dog, but it wasn't unpleasant. "Hey, Hinata? While my mom is in the kitchen, why don't I show you around the house?" Hinata looked at him smiling. "Sure." They went down a hallway that led to the backyard. There, she saw Akamaru and four other dogs. They weren't as big as he was, but they looked older. One had and eye patch and looked like the oldest, and the scariest. He was also bigger than the other three, but not as big as Akamaru. The other three looked very similar to each other. "The one with the eye patch's name is Kuromaru. He's my mom's partner. The other three are the Three Haimaru Siblings. They're with my sister. Say hello guys." The sibling dogs inclined their heads slightly, and Kuromaru just snorted. "Don't mind mister grumpy over there. That's just how he is." Hinata shook her head. "It's alright, I don't mind. So where is Akamaru?" Kiba looked around. "He's around here somewhere. But let me show you the rest of the house."

They walked back through the door and Kiba pointed to different rooms as he spoke. "That's my mom's room, and that's the bathroom. Here's my sis's room, and the one beside it is my room." Kiba opened his door and held it there for her to look. She expected it to be extremely messy, but to her surprise, it was only slightly untidy. A few pieces of clothing were scattered about and the bed was wrinkly, but that was about it. Kiba was confused by Hinata's expression. "Um, is there something wrong?" "Huh? Oh, no it's just I didn't expect a boy's room to be so clean." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Is Neji's room dirty?" Hinata blushed. "Well… uh, no. But he's a bit, different, than everyone else." Kiba laughed. From the kitchen, Tsume called out, "Kiba! Hinata! The foods ready!"

At the table, every human and animal was at the table. Akamaru's spot was a little ways away from the table due to his size. The meal was a beef stew. It contained beef, carrots, potatoes and fresh green beans. When Hinata took a bite, she was surprised at how much flavor was in the stew. "How's the food?" asked Hana. "It's delicious!" beamed Hinata. Tsume made a huge grin. "Ha! I like her a lot. So when are you guys getting married?" Both Kiba and Hinata blushed. "Mom, I told you, we're just trying this out. We're not going out yet." Hinata choked a little on her carrot when she heard the 'yet'. Tsume put on a serious face and glared at Kiba. "What? Do you not have confidence that you'll win her over?" Kiba's eyes widened, but then he grinned. "No worries on my side. If Hinata is happy with Naruto then I'll support her." Hinata blushed. "Kiba." she breathed. "However, it's extremely unlikely that that'll happen." Kiba looked at Hinata and winked. She blushed again. Tsume sighed, "How boring." For the rest of the afternoon they all talked, joked and laughed around the table. Hinata hadn't felt this cheerful in a long time. _So this is what a happy family is._ She thought.

When it came time for Hinata to go home, Kiba walked her to the entrance. While walking there, they talked mainly about nothing or mindless things. She never had a chance to do that with her family. She felt so warm inside and she smiled all the while. They stopped outside the Hyuuga entrance and just stood there. "Well here we are." said Kiba. "…Yeah." mumbled Hinata. Kiba turned and looked at Hinata with worried eyes. "Is something wrong?" She bowed her head, letting her hair cover her face. "Hinata?" "I-I had such a wonderful time Kiba." she whispered, "I love my family, I really do…but I, I kind of wish that it were a little more like yours." Kiba reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata, you're more than welcome to come back. And if you _really_ want to, you can stay." Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes. Kiba grinned, "Don't worry Hinata I'm not gonna pressure you or anything. Just know that my door is always open for you. It always was, and it always will be." They stared at each other, just looking into each others eyes.

Kiba slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata. He lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you, Hinata." he whispered. She didn't know what to do. The feel of his muscular arms around her, the heat of his breath, and the truth in his words, it was sweeping her away. He pulled her back and smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight." "Uh, g-goodnight." She turned slowly and walked back in daze. Kiba waited till she was inside before he started on the walk back to his house.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the whole day. _No one is ever gonna take you away from me again Hinata. _

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and if you have any suggestions to the story that you might want or not want to happen, please tell me! Again, thank you for taking the time to read this. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's Second 1st Date

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Once again, please review and tell me how it is. Muchos gracias! ^^**

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Summary: Hinata has gone on her first date with Kiba, and she enjoyed herself very much. Now it's Naruto's turn! Will he do as well as Kiba? Or better? …or not?**

Chapter 7: Hinata's Second 1st Date

_Naruto's apartment_

Naruto ran around the room trying to clean everything up. He wasn't planning for her to stay in his place long, but he figured he'd better make a good first impression for his house skills, of which he had none. He found out soon however how long it had been since he cleaned his apartment. Clothes, ramen cups, bed covers, dirty dishes, dusty counters, ninja gear, the list goes on. And it-was-everywhere!

"Oh man! Whoever invented housecleaning needs to be killed. I hate cleaning!" _It's for Hinata. It's for Hinata._ He kept telling himself. As he put up the last of the dishes into the cabinet, there was a knock at the door.

_Ah!_ He screamed inside his head. _She's early? I'm hardly even ready! And this place still looks like a dump! Damn it! _There was another knock at the door. "Naruto?" _Wait a minute. That's not Hinata_, thought Naruto. "You in there? I got the stuff you asked for." Naruto put down the load of clothes he had in his arms and ran to the door. When he opened it, he saw Ino standing there with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good it's just you." Ino growled. "What do you mean it's just me? I hope you know I went through a lot of trouble putting these together for you. Show me _some_ kindness." "I know I know. Thanks for doing it." He looked down at the bouquet in her hands. "Wow, they look great!" "Of course they do, I put it together." She put the flowers in to his hands and pointed at one of the flowers. "Now listen Naruto, if you're going to show off in front of a girl with flowers you need to know what they mean. These light purple one's here are called Freesia's and their name means spirited. These orange ones are called Gladiolus's and they mean strength of character. And these little flowers that are spread out are called Baby's Breath, which means festivity." "Wait a minute," said Naruto, "I thought I asked you to get Lavender. That's Hinata's favorite color." Ino shook her head. "That's because the Lavender's name means distrust." "Oh." "Anyways, are you and Hinata going out?" Naruto turned his head slightly. "Well, not exactly. I mean, we're going on a date today but, we're… not really boyfriend and girlfriend … yet." Ino tilted her head to the side. "Yet?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Anyway, thanks a lot for this Ino!" "Um, sure." With that he closed the door and put the flowers in the kitchen. "Okay, time to wrap this up quick." He made a few hand signs and then shouted __. In a puff of smoke, three other Naruto's appeared. "All right guys, let's get this crap over with!" With a burst of speed the four Naruto's cleaned up the messy living room, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen in less than five minutes. All four were left breathless. "Hey!" shouted one of the Naruto's, "Clean up this place more often will ya!" "Shut it! I hate cleaning!" shouted another. "We're only doing this for Hinata, I'm not gonna keep doing this!" "You will if she keeps coming over." They all stopped and stayed quiet. Just then, a knock was heard at the door and this time, a shyer voice came from outside. "Um, Naruto, it's Hinata."

Another puff of smoke and the original was the only one standing in the room. "Coming!" He ran to the door and opened it. Hinata stood there with a nervous look. "Hello." She whispered. "Uh, hey." They stood there for a while not saying anything. Naruto screamed inside his head. _Shiiiiit!_ _What the hell am I supposed to do now? The reservations aren't for another hour!_ "Um would you like to come in?" Hinata looked up with a slightly surprised look. "Oh, uh… sure." Naruto closes the door when she walks in. Hinata looks around.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto. Hinata jumped and turned to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just…" "What is it?" "It's just I've never been in your house before." Naruto blushed a little at this. "Ah, well yeah I guess not." He scratched behind his head. "Would you like anything to drink?" "Oh, yes please." Naruto grinned. _She's so cute. Being all polite…_ He thought. "What would you like?" "Oh I'm fine with anything." "Okey dokey I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

When Naruto disappeared into the kitchen, Hinata sat down on the dark blue sofa in front of the TV. Soon, he came out with two glasses of water and handed it to Hinata. He sat down beside her and held his cup in his hands tightly. Hinata sipped on her water in silence. Naruto started sweating. _Damn it! What do I do now? Here I am with the girl I love and I'm just sitting here! The reservations aren't for a while. Oh man, oh man, oh man!_

"Um, Naruto?" "Y-yeah?" "Well, uh, I'm really sorry but I was kind of in a rush to get out of my house and I was never able to get changed. But I brought my clothes with me." She lifted up a bag that Naruto hadn't noticed before. He also realized that she was in her usual mission clothes. "Oh, why were you in a rush?" he asked. Hinata blushed at this. "Well, you see, my father isn't aware of my going out with you and Kiba, so…" Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment, and then he grinned. "Wow Hinata, I never thought you were the type to go behind someone's back." Hinata look at him. "Don't say it like that! Oh, now I feel even more horrible." She bowed her head in shame. Naruto choked. "No, no, no, no! Hinata don't be like that! I-I didn't mean for that to sound so… I mean, I…" _Craaaaaaap! _He screamed inside.

Hinata sighed and shook the thought the thought out of her head. _I'll deal with that later. _She thought. "Anyway Naruto," he looked back up at her. "Yeah?" "Since I couldn't change there, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom for a moment." Naruto nearly had a stroke. The bathroom. The only place he didn't clean, and was probably the worst of all the rooms.

"It's alright if you don't want me to." Hinata said, seeing Naruto's expression. "I will just change at when we get to… well, wherever it is you planned on going." Naruto wanted to surprise Hinata with this date so he didn't tell her where they were going. He only told her to wear something a little formal.

Realizing what Hinata was saying, he raised his hands up and frantically said, "No! That's not what I meant. You see, uh…" _Stupid don't tell her you forgot to clean up! Make something up! Think!_ Naruto scratched his head while wracking his brain for an excuse. Hinata just sat there confused. "Well, um, there's kind of a slight… problem." "In the bathroom?" she asked. "Y-yeah, in the bathroom." "What kind of problem?" Naruto screamed inside his head. He wasn't a very good liar. "I-I'm not sure. But you probably shouldn't change in there. Why don't you go change in my room?" Hinata stared at him for a moment and then blushed. "Oh, okay."

They got up and Naruto led the way down the hall and into his room, which was now pretty tidy. "Well I'll leave you to it." said Naruto. Hinata nodded to him before he closed the door. She looked around the room, somehow feeling very surprised at how tidy his room was. His bed was a little wrinkled and his closet was jumbled, but all in all, it wasn't too bad. She smiled to herself and began to undress.

Walking back down the hall, something suddenly hit Naruto. "Wait a minute, how could I have forgotten to get the bathroom and not my room? Was I expecting her to use my room more than the bathroom? Bathrooms are one of the first places you should clean right? Well, that's what Sakura told me. What was I thinking?" Naruto's mind immediately wandered to the gutter. Hinata + Naruto + Naruto's room = ….

_Slam!_ Naruto banged his head on the wall, making it crack. Naruto's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Damn these hormones!" he whispered to himself. Hinata's voice called from his room. "Naruto, is everything all right? I heard a loud noise." Naruto rubbed his head. "It's nothing Hinata. Everything's alright." There was a short pause, and then the sound of a door closing. "That was strange." said Hinata. As she put on her outfit, she noticed some clothes that were on Naruto's bed. It consisted of a black suit, a white long sleeve button up shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a black tie. On the floor were some black dress shoes with black socks.

_Where exactly is he taking me?_ She thought to herself. She looked at her dress that she had brought with her and blushed. "I hope I won't look too overdressed." And with that she slipped on the dress.

Naruto sat on the couch fumbling with his hands. He was starting to sweat and he began to bite his lip. Oh maaaaan! How am I gonna do this? I've never really been on a date before. What do you do on dates?" He scratched his head roughly. "What was it that Tenten said?"

_Yesterday at Tenten's house…_

"_You mean you don't know what to do?" she asked. "Yeeeeah. See, I've never been on a date and I haven't been around for a long time so I don't know what Hinata likes so…" "And you want my help?" He nodded. _

"_Not that I mind helping you out, but why didn't you ask Sakura? I figured you ask her first." Naruto scratched his head. "Well actually I did head over there first, but, uh, she and Kakashi… well um, let's just say they were kinda busy." "Busy?" Naruto blushed. "Yeah, um, I kinda went through the door without knocking and sorta… caught them at a bad time." Tenten's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, I see." _

"_P-plus I think you know Hinata a little bit more than Sakura." said Naruto, trying to change the subject. "How so?" "Well Neji's your boyfriend and I figured since he's Hinata's cousin you'd see her more often."_

"_Well yeah I kinda do. Alright then, I'll help you out." Naruto sighed with relief. "Thanks Tenten." "Sure." She took out a piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to him. Naruto tilted his head. "What's this?" "I actually figured you'd come by here and ask for help so I was already prepared. The only difference is I actually thought you'd ask Neji instead of me. But, whatever. Just read over this and it should help you out." "Um, thanks." _

"The only problem is that I can't find the paper anymore." He hissed to himself. "I think it got lost while I was cleaning. I only got as far as step three!" He held up his fingers and counted what the note said. "One, clean up the house thoroughly before she gets to the house. Two, buy her some nice flowers. And three, make reservations for a fancy restaurant (which require fancy clothes). "I'm sure there were at least seven steps on there. Man, this is really tough."

"What's really tough." asked a voice behind him. Naruto turned towards Hinata's voice. "Oh, Hinata, are you dressed alre-." He stopped when he saw Hinata. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was absolutely gorgeous. The black dress was very form fitting and it covered her feet. The straps were split so that one set wrapped behind her neck and the other set went down to the back of her dress. On the top edge of the dress was lined with black fancy lace. Her long hair draped over her slim shoulders and toned back.

Hinata blushed when Naruto started drooling. "Um Naruto, your…" she pointed to her own mouth. "Huh?" Naruto gasped and quickly wiped his slobber away. _Great! Now she's gonna think I'm a total perv!_ "Y-You look great Hinata." She turned away. "You don't think I'm too over dressed?" Naruto scratched his head and smiled. "Not at all! You look perfect!"

Hinata blushed all the way to her ears. She had always wanted Naruto to say words like that to her ever since she first met him. And only when she was over him did he started saying them. _So how do I feel now? What am I supposed to feel? Am I making this too difficult?_

"Uh, anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and change into my clothes. Just make yourself at home." "Okay." Naruto walked into his room and sighed. "Man this awkward." He removed his black T-shirt and grabbed his dress shirt. As he was slipping it on, he noticed something on the top of his dresser that he wasn't familiar with. Walking over he realized that they were clothes. Hinata's clothes. And on the top of the neatly folded clothes, were her white undergarments. Naruto nearly had a nose bleed. His eyes wandered to the tag on her bra. On the label, it read in big bold text, '34 C'. This time, he really did get a nosebleed.

Hinata was sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Team 7 by the time Naruto came out. When she saw him, she was shocked. She had never seen or imagined Naruto in a suit and tie before. It didn't suit him very much, but he still looked nice. "Naruto your face is really red. Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just happy that's all." Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Don't worry about it. So, are you ready to go?" Hinata smiled. "Well I don't really know where we are going, but yes, I am." "Alright, well then," Naruto stood in front of Hinata and he held out his hand. "Let us be off on our date, Ms. Hyuuga."

_Somewhere in the middle of Konoha…_

"Here we are Hinata." said Naruto. They stood in front of a two story white restaurant with a sign on the top of the front doors that read 'White Lotus'. There were round windows spaced out around the bottom floor, while a small balcony was on the top floor.

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. She had been to this restaurant a couple times with her clan, but it was a very fancy restaurant despite its small size. "Naruto, how in the world did you afford this?" Naruto grinned proudly to himself. He had been working on getting money for this date for long while. But in order to get that much money, he had to work many hours of grubby D and C-rank missions. _All those crappy missions are going to be so worth it._ He thought.

Naruto turned to Hinata and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Hinata blushed and slowly hooked her arm into his. When he opened the door, a rush of cool air met them. Inside, it was dimly lit, and there was a pleasant buzz of ongoing conversation. A waiter dressed in black approached them and bowed. "Welcome to White Lotus. Will it be just the two of you tonight?" Hinata blushed at the waiters words. It still hadn't sunk in that she and Naruto were on a date with no one around to bother them. _Why am I blushing?_ She thought to herself, feeling a little frustrated. _I thought I was over Naruto._ "Actually, we have a reservation." said Naruto. "I see." The waiter pulled out a clipboard from the pedestal beside him. "What is your name?" "Uzumaki." He wrote something down then put the clipboard back on the pedestal. "Right this way please." He led them to a flight of stairs to the second floor and out onto the balcony. There was only one table that was seated for two with candles already lit up on the table.

Naruto led Hinata to her chair and held it out to her. When they were seated, the waiter placed a menu in front of them. "And what would you two like to drink tonight? We have a wide variety of wines on the back of the menu if you would like." Naruto scratched the back of his head. _I never really ordered anything but regular beer before but that's not really a kind of drink for a dinner like this. _Naruto looked at the different alcoholic drinks and sweat dropped. _What the heck is all this?_ "Just water for me." said Naruto. "So will I." nodded Hinata. The waiter turned and went back inside, leaving the couple alone.

Hinata and Naruto sat there in an awkward silence, not really saying anything. _Oh crap!_, thought Naruto. _I didn't plan this far ahead! What am I supposed to say? _Naruto began to sweat as the silence lingered. Hinata started fidgeting, feeling uncomfortable. _Ah man! This date is supposed to determine who Hinata decides to be with and mine is becoming a disaster!_ "Um, Naruto?" Naruto jumped and squeaked. "Y-yeah?" Hinata looked to the side and then back at him. "Uh, what are you going to order?" "Huh? Oh, right food! I forgot. Let's see, um, I think I'll have the… uh," Naruto stared at the list of foods on the menu and sweat dropped. He looked up at Hinata and pointed to the menu. "Hey Hinata, what the heck is with this list?" "Hinata tilted her head. "Pardon?" "Well they got something called 'White Asparagus Soup'. Why'd the put that when asparagus is green? It doesn't make any sense." Hinata just stared at him without blinking. "Here's another weird one," Naruto continued, "I can't even pronounce what this thing is. Foo-ee-eh-grass-two-or-ch-on?" "Foie Gras Torchon?" asked Hinata. Naruto squinted at the name. "Is that how you say it?" Naruto scratched his head. "Man, that's complicated."

Suddenly Hinata burst into a laughing fit. Naruto jumped at her sudden reaction and stared. She continued to laugh for a good minute before she calmed down. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. It's just that, I didn't expect you to do that. Your face was so focused on trying to spell it. It was so funny!" She giggled a little bit more. Naruto grinned and blushed. "Yeah, I'm not really used to this kinda thing." Hinata smiled. "It's alright. Here, I'll help you pick something.

She got up from her seat and leaned in over his shoulder, pointing and explaining the menu's choices. All the while he kept trying to pronounce some of the difficult names, and Hinata laughed each time. "Now this one here is really good." she leaned over more to point at a choice. Her hair fell more over Naruto's shoulder and some touched his face. Her neck was next to his cheek slightly exposed through her hair. He hardly heard what she was saying now. He could smell her light lavender perfume and her hair was so soft against his face. He turned his head slightly to reach her neck.

"Excuse me." Naruto jumped and quickly faced forward, blushing. "Are you ready to order now?" The waiter had come back up and had their waters. "I am." replied Hinata. "Are you ready to order, Naruto?" "U-uh s-s-sure." Hinata sat back down and placed her order. "And you sir?" "I-I'll have whatever she's having." "But Naruto, I ordered a vegetarian dish. Are you sure you wouldn't want something else?" _I'd like to have you._ Naruto blushed brighter listening to his male thoughts. _Shut up! Now is really not the time!_ "Uh, I'll have the closest thing to ramen you got." The waiter arched his eye brows and thought. "Then, you'll have the Orecchiette Pasta?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Yeah, sure." The waiter left with the menu's and left the two alone and silent again.

Hinata took a sip from her glass and glanced at Naruto. His face was red and he seemed to be sweating. His eyes were toward the sky, but he wasn't really looking at the clouds. "Naruto?" He turned quickly to look at her. "Y-yeah?" "Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever." Naruto gulped and shook his head. "Nope. I'm doing just fine over here." "Well, if you say so." They were silent again for about three minutes. _Aaaah! I can't take much more of this! This is the worst date I've ever been on!_ Naruto stopped his thought process. _Wait a minute… this is the ONLY date I've been on!_ Naruto mentally slammed his head against the table. _I bet Kiba's date was way better than this._ Big anime tears streamed down Naruto's face as he continued to mentally bang his head. Hinata finally broke the silence. "So, Naruto, how have your missions been coming along?" "Oh, just fine. I've getting a lot of A and B rank missions so I'm always pretty busy." Hinata grinned at Naruto's smile. "It seems like your enjoying life to the fullest. That's good." Naruto glanced at her and then turned away from her slightly. "Well, apart from becoming the Hokage, there's only one thing that could complete my life now." "Oh? What's that?" He blushed and glanced at her from the side. "You."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she turned her head away, blushing. Naruto leaned in over the table and took her hand. "Hinata." Hinata's eyes went wide for a moment. "Let's have a fun time tonight, ok?" There was a slight pause, and then Hinata smiled and nodded.

The rest of the night went by very pleasantly. They talked about missions and training, embarrassing moments on E-rank assignments, preferences, and other entertaining subjects. When their dinner came out, both Naruto and Hinata joked about if Naruto could actually eat something other than ramen.

Around eleven o'clock, Naruto started walking Hinata home with their arms interlocked. They were silent, but it wasn't unpleasant. When they reached the entrance to the Hyuuga clan, Naruto didn't stop. He kept walking, going past the entrance. "Wait Naruto, don't go in there!" Hinata pulled him back, stopping him and causing him to turn around. "But, I'm walking you home." Hinata shook her head. "No, this is fine. I'll go alone from here." "What? Why?" Hinata looked down with a sad look on her face. "Well, you see… my father doesn't exactly know that I'm doing this and if I told him, he would be very against it." Naruto stared at her in a mix of confusion and slight irritation. "What do you mean he'd be against it? What's wrong with you going on dates?" Hinata turned away from him and didn't reply for a few moments. "Well he… you see… he, wants me to, get married, since I'll be eighteen soon. And I think he's going to try making an arranged marriage for me."

When Naruto didn't say anything, Hinata looked at him. His eyes were to the floor and his eyes were scrunched up. "Naruto?" "I can't believe, your dad is making you forcefully marrying someone." His eyes softened a little and he looked up at her. "Hinata, if your father does go through with this, are you going to resist?" Hinata's face became solemn. "How can I? Even if I do resist, he _will_ force me to do it. There, probably really isn't anything I can do about it." "Then, why are you doing this dating thing with me and Kiba?" Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's words. Why did she agree to this when she already knew that her father would never allow? If that truly is the case, just what in the world was she doing?

Hinata's eyes began to water and overflow. "I-I'm sorry Naruto. I should have realized what I was doing sooner. I am very sorry." Naruto reached out and slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. Hinata was frozen for a minute, but then she relaxed a little and closed her eyes.

They stood there for a while before breaking apart. Naruto looked at her and grinned his goofy grin. "Don't worry Hinata, we'll figure something out. I'll help you out no matter what, believe it." Hinata stared at him and smiled. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto grin widened at her thanks. "Well, I guess I better go. I had fun tonight Hinata." "I did too." Naruto's face suddenly turned shy and he started to say something. "Is something wrong Naruto?" "W-well, I was wondering, could I hug you again?"

Hinata blushed and looked at the floor. "I-I guess that's alright." Again, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her there, but this time, he took a moment to breath in her scent. He turned his head and put his face right up to her neck and softly inhaled. _She smells so good._ Thought Naruto. _She smells good, but I feel like such a pervert right now. I better cut it out._ At that, Naruto exhaled and was about to pull away, but all of a sudden, Hinata let out a moan and her body shivered. Both Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened. "Uh…" "N-N-Naruto?"

There was a short pause and then Hinata screamed and roughly pushed him away holding her neck. Naruto was dumbfounded for a second. "H-Hinata? What just happened?" "What do you mean what happened? You blew on my neck!" "Huh? No I didn't." "Yes you did!" Naruto thought for a moment. And then it hit him. _Gaaah! She must have thought I was trying to get fresh with her when I sighed! I must have been breathed out too hard. Oh crap, now she thinks I'm a dog!_ _Wait a minute, if she reacted like that, that must mean…_ Naruto stared at her. "Hinata, could it be that, your neck is your weakness?" Hinata's face turned to a glowing red. "N-Naruto!" "Ah! I'm sorry, I mean, actually I don't know what I mean please forget everything that I just said!"

"Um, I think I better get home now." "Huh? Wait, Hinata I'm really sorry!" "It-it's alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto." And with that she darted towards her house. Naruto had anime tears coming out of his eyes. "Ooooooh Hinata." He whimpered. But then he saw Hinata stop in front of her house and turn around. "I-I had a good time, Naruto!" she shouted from across the yard. And then she ran inside.

Naruto stood there for a moment to process what she had said. Then he grinned from ear to ear and jumped in the air. "Yes! Woo Hoo! Beat that Kiba!" He kept hooting and hollering the entire walk back to his house. When he reached his apartment, he jumped into his bed and thought about the date. "Man Hinata, you've really got me hung up on you." Still thinking about Hinata, he closed his eyes to sleep.

Back at the Hyuuga household, Hinata sits before her father, telling him that the reason she has been coming home late was because she has been doing late night training for the past two nights. "Is that so?" replied her father. "Then you should have informed me of this earlier Hinata. Please do so in the future." "Yes father." "Well anyways, I need to inform you of something of great importance. The Hokage has informed me that you will be going on an important mission the day after next and that you must report to her tomorrow morning." "Yes father." "And another thing, your team for the mission will be slightly different, I don't know all of who is going with you but I do know one in particular. His name is Hatori Hyuuga." "Hatori Hyuuga?" "Yes and here's the other thing, he is the one that you will be marrying on your eighteenth birthday."

**P.S. When Hinata pushes Naruto, '**_**Naruto Daily Life**_**' music comes on ;P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions of what to do or not to do in the story. Thank you for taking the time to read this! God Bless! 3**


End file.
